


Cellmate

by FoxyEgg



Series: The Adventurers of Elliot and Gabriel [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Cellmate, Cute, Dark Past, Dark Web, Don't Try This At Home, Elliot is a baby chick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gabe is mother hen, Gen, Gen Work, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, Male Friendship, Mind Control, Monsters, Murder, Murder Mystery, Narrative, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Oops, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Prison, Red Room, Reporter Character, Social Anxiety, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, deep web, my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Elliot, a 19 year old bubbly, energetic, happy, kid goes on an adventure of pain and remembering.





	Cellmate

**Author's Note:**

> This was a narrative for my school, so go chill.

Elliot placed his head in his hands, sighing as his shoulders shook. All that was running through his mind were the events that happened earlier that day. Elliot stood up, pacing in the small, gray, dull cell.

“I swear I’m innocent, please! I’m innocent! Please…,” he mumbled, not talking to anyone in particular. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders to emulate a hug, it was a good try to calm him down; but it all went to waste as the cell door opened and someone touched his back. He jumped and spun around, nearly colliding with a guard.

“Come on, you’re getting moved to a new cell, you’re getting a cellmate,” he said. Elliot’s eyes widened.

“H-Huh?” the guard gently lead him out with a hand on his lower back. The other guards put cuffs on his wrists in front of him and grabbed his shoulders harshly.

‘One guard on either side,’ he thought, pulling his arms close to his body as others in cells reached out to grab him. ‘And one behind me,’ he analyzed the situation as he usually did. He closed his eyes and ran through the entire day all over again. He couldn’t get rid of the aching thought that something was deeply wrong. Something didn’t add up.

Page 1

 

Elliot walked over to his door, happily humming a tune. He fumbled with his keys, holding bags of groceries didn’t help all that much. Eventually, he got in turning around, he closed his door and looked at his surroundings. Elliot’s eyebrows furrowed. Light red stains were in the rug.

“Hello?” he yelled, waiting for his dog, Luca, to come running around the corner to jump on him.  
His German Shepard always had a knack of jumping up on people. He rounded the island in the middle of his kitchen, on the way he noticed some things were either moved or missing completely. Elliot scrunched his nose to the smell of death filling his nostrils, and he felt something grab his leg. Elliot screamed his very manly screech and kicked, successfully ridding his leg of what was holding it. He was scared to look down, but ignoring his nerves he did. It was the worst mistake he had ever made. Blood. Red, fresh, crimson blood marked the floor, seeping into the rug. He followed the blood to see a man, bleeding out on his own floor. This man was dressed in black, face covered, only his dark, lily pad green eyes showed. Elliot stared at him, sprawled out on the floor, all different kinds of items falling out of the bag the man was holding. A knife was protruding out of his neck, Elliot ran over to a cabinet in his bathroom, pulling out a red med-kit, he ran back to the man and shook with fear.

Now Elliot was most definitely not the best at anything, he was clumsy, and often just made other’s lives much more difficult. The only reason he knew how to help wounds was because he was so clumsy he always got hurt, whether it be nearly slicing his finger off, or just accidentally falling on a porcupine. He always yelled at the TV, “What are you doing you complete buffoon?! You don’t just pull out a knife! Are you stupid?!” But in this situation, he had to. He quickly slipped on gloves and gabbed scissors, cutting through the fabric of the man’s shirt, he looked at the wound.

“Get ready, your going to feel a pinch… I think,” he put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Elliot started to take out the knife, the man grabbed his wrist and winced.

“Stop, my partner, he’s here,” the man held his wrist as Elliot answered.

“I-I… I can’t,” Elliot’s jaw clenched as he returned to the knife, he just wanted this to be over. Quickly, he yanked out the knife; he padded the wound and strapped a cloth over it.

“Go to your room now, my partner,” he said as Elliot nodded and shot up, dashing to his room he rounded the corner. Red, blood everywhere, Elliot froze.

‘Of course right now I just needed to go into a panic attack, this is the best time ever!’ He looked down at his hands, red. He did this, it’s all his fault. All of the sudden he felt like he weighed 9,257 pounds and six ounces. His chest felt heavy, legs felt like jello. How did this happen? There was even blood on his ceiling. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as police busted down the door. They moved in and he heard the green eyed man get picked up and taken away, the door that was behind him opened, Elliot turned around and look at the police. They rushed at him as he raised his hands.

“Please,” Elliot started, “I’m innocent.”

  
Page 2

He was pushed into a cell with another person occupying it. The cuffs were taken off and he was nudged forward.

“Hi, who are you?” Elliot asked, fiddling with his fingers nervously. The man grunted and shifted on the tiny bed. He had sandy blond hair, light blue eyes, he was tan and moderately tall. No, he’s super tall, to Elliot, he’s a giant.

“Um, guess I’m your cellmate.” Elliot tried to make conversation, but he ended up just making the man annoyed. He sat up and groaned, rolling his shoulders and stretching.

“I don’t care who you are. I don’t want to know who you are. And I don’t want to speak to you.” He said lowly, narrowing his eyes. Elliot’s eyebrows furrowed as he put his hand on his hips.

“Well at least tell me your name!”

“Gabriel,” He said as his eyes snapped to Elliot. “Gabriel Reed.” Elliot smiled and lead forward.

“I’m Elliott Jarvis.” Gabriel pursed his lips and massaged his temples.

“Do you not listen? I said that I don’t care who you are.” Elliot’s smile fell as his hand pulled on his shirt collar. He walked over to the corner and plopped down, dust poofed up to his face and he sneezed. Silence consumed the cell, Elliot was always nervous and silence never helped.

“What did you do?” Elliot questioned, Gabriel shot him a hard look, his face softened when he saw Elliot's anxious gaze.

“Hacking, dark web- pretty much anything that involves hacking.” He motioned to Elliot. “How about you?” Elliot shivered and opened his mouth. He's in a six by eight cell with a person who scourges the dark web. Being in prison is bad enough, but sharing a cell with a person who is that dark, it's too much for him.

“I- ugh- was presumed to have murdered.” Elliot said barely audible. Elliot pulled his legs to his chest while trying not to let the tears fall. Gabriel got up and sat next to him, he looked between the now crying Elliot and his own feet. Suddenly, Elliot felt warmth engulf him, his eyes shot up to see Gabriel hugging him. They sat in the quiet with Elliot's light hiccups the only thing to hear. Elliot giggled and Gabriel looked down at him questionably.

“Can I call you Gabe?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

Page 3

Over the past few months Elliot and Gabe had gotten close, so close that Gabe will protect Elliot from virtually anything. Elliot has learned that Gabriel isn't a bad guy, he just was misunderstood. It's turned out that Gabe was actually a writer and he was doing a project on the Red Room. Now he could have just done research on it, but he preferred to collect his own; he was his own source in other words.

“So you actually got into the Dark Web and how did you get to a red room?” Elliot asked, mouth full of food.

“Okay, you-you get a secret browser, so that you can get to the Dark Web websites. Then you do some looking for lines of codes that will lead you to a red room that is airing at that specific time.” Gabe said, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance because he had to repeat himself for millions of times.

“Oh, so how did you get caught?”

“Police actively search for people going on the Dark Web, that's why you need hacking skills to get into other people's wifi. It's a way of hiding that it's actually you on the Dark Web.” He explained, setting his hands on the table. “I was dumb and didn’t remember to do that.”

“I'm sorry.” Gabe smiled and rubbed Elliot's back.

“Don't worry, I could have just did research. It's my own stupid mind that did this to me.” Elliot looked over at him and smiled back, they finished eating and starting talking about little things like family, life outside of prison, or maybe just telling jokes. These are the memories that Elliot cherishes.

But good things never last long as alarms started blaring through the jail. Elliot jumped up and looked around, he's never heard this. Screams, worried glances, guns, yelps, thuds, cracking, inhuman screeches. His eyes dilated as he walked to the metal doors in a zombie-like state. His arms were floppy, he wasn't controlling himself, he was preoccupied with the amounts of thoughts running through is mind. As he reached out to the doors he felt arms wrap around him and pull him back. The warmth that they brought was familiar, but his mind was blocked, he couldn't put his finger on it. The screeches neared, more muffled this time. Guards came running over to the two as he was turned around. Gabe's eyebrow was raised as he looked at Elliot's face. His eyes were wide dilated to an unordinary size, his breathing was ragged and loud coming out of his mouth. The two doors behind him opened and a long lanky creature was in a box, his eyes were covered with a muddy rag. Words flash in front of his eyes, ‘Out now.’ Elliot blinked to make sure he wasn't crazy. His body had a mind of its own as he moved towards the thing and dug his fingers into the box, cutting and bruising his fingers in the process. Guards and Gabriel told him to stop, he wanted to so badly, but he didn't, he was too far gone to comprehend his surroundings. He blinked and felt his body slam on the ground, black caved around his vision.

Page 4

His ears were ringing, the back of his head was thumping. He winced and slowly tried to sit up, it took a good few tries before he could. He opened his eyes but only saw gray, he reached up and felt cloth. What happened? Where was he? He didn't remember very much of what happened that day, it was merely a blur of color and static. He felt the bed he was on sink down. Slowly, he turned his head to the dip on the bed and cocked his head to the left.

“Hi.” Elliot smiled.

“Nice to hear your voice, Gabe.” His smile faded. “Where am I? What happened? Are you okay-”

“Hey, calm down,” Gabe put a hand on his shoulder. “You were out for a few days.”

“Define ‘a few days’.” Elliot's headache returned as he winced.

“‘Bout three days max.” Gabriel took his hand off of Elliot's shoulder and set it on his knee.

“What happened?” Elliot shook his head and reached up to take off the cloth, Gabe caught on and grabbed his wrist.

“I wasn't told much, your friend, Samantha, she told me some.” Gabe paused and swallowed the ball in his throat.

“Gabe. What happened.” Elliot demanded, Gabe was in the middle of figuring out a good lie, Elliot was not ready to know anything.

“At lunch- uhm- there was a bad fight and-”

“Don't lie. I know you well enough to tell your lying. I don't even have to see your face. Now spill it.” Elliot interrupted, he's never been this serious in a long time, he's always so bubbly.

“Fine. There was a breach. Something got in the jail during lunch a few days ago. It looked human, but it was long and lanky. There was no deaths but most guards in the halls were badly injured. That's all I was told.” Gabriel sighed, he did indeed lie, and Elliot knew, but deciding to not pry, he smiled and relaxed.

“When can I eat? I'm starving.”

“That's a great change of subject, kid.” Gabe laughed.

“Hey, don’t judge me, old man.” Elliot crossed his arms and chuckled as Gabriel scoffed like he was offended.

“I'm not that old! I'm only 23!” Gabe snickered.

“Though to a 19 year old, your ancient.” Elliot paused mid sentence to add dramatic effect.

“Common, I'll lead ya’ to the cafeteria.” Gabe reached out a hand and remember the cloth over Elliot's face.

“Nah, lemme just take off this cloth.” Elliot said, he reached up a second time and got his hand slapped down.

“No, you gotta leave that on.” Elliot frowned and puckered out his bottom lip as if doing puppy dog eyes.

“Elliot, no. I will not let you.” He poked his lip out further.

“Elliot. Stop.” Gabe narrowed his eyes. Elliot whimpered like a dog.

“Elliot Bennett Javis I said no! Now if you won't take my hand you won't get any food, or better, I'll drag you there myself.” Elliot laughed and replied,

“Awe, you care that much about me! Never thought that a big, bad, ruggish, man like yourself would care for someone of the likes of me!” Elliot clasped his hands and smiled widely. That smirk dispersed as soon as he was picked up and thrown over Gabe's shoulder.

“How dare you!”

They made it to the cafeteria, it was mainly empty except for a few guards and prisoners playing card games. The guards glanced up and saw a strange sight. Two, very weird men, giggling with one on the others shoulder. He mouthed the words ‘what the actual heck is happening’ and motioned up and down on them. Gabe chuckled and shrugged, he replied with mouthing ‘beats me’. The guard smiled and went back to reading. The two strange, strange, men went to an empty table and sat down, successfully getting slop and eating, even if Elliot was just poking it with his plastic spoon.

“Talk about disappointment. These are just as bad as school lunch food.” Elliot winced with disgust. Gabriel nearly spit out his ‘food’ as he quietly howled with laughter.

“Great job. You made food go up my nose.”

Page 5

The next day they were at lunch. Then, the same thing that happened yesterday happened today, people started to speculate.

“I’m the only one!” Elliot screeched in his and Gabe’s cell.

“What? Have you finally lost your mind?” Gabriel looked up from the ball he was holding.

“Maybe, not sure but that’s besides the point! I’m the only one who gets affected my the screaming of the thing!” Elliot gasped and fiddled with his pencil.

“True. But how can we get to one of those to test out your theory?”

“No idea, it’s been happening for the past two days. Maybe it will happen today? It usually happens at the same time, lunch, so let’s plan.” Elliot looked quizzically at the paper in front of him. Gabe raised an eyebrow at Elliot and scooted over, sitting next to him on the floor, they started their plan.

The next day they both were looking around, expecting the monster to return. They thought maybe that was it, but still expected them to come the next day. Nothing again. Nothing happened for the rest of the week. Elliot was about ready to pull his hair out and Gabe was trying to calm him.

“Hey, Elliot, stop. That won't help.”

“Then what will?! Huh! What are we supposed to do now?!” Elliot yelled slamming his back into the wall he slid down.

“I- I’m not sure.” Gabe sat next to him, Elliot’s breathing was irregular.

“This is my fault,” Elliot shot up and his hand slid down from his forehead to his neck. “All of it is.”

“What are you talking about?” Gabe stood up and held Elliot’s shoulders.

“They only comes after me, I brought them here.” Elliot looked up at Gabe with wide teary eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, it will all be fine. Don’t cry, we’ll figure something out.” He pulled Elliot into his chest and wrapped his arms around him, putting his head on Elliot’s.

“I’m scared.”

“I know,” Gabriel sighed, “I am too.”

  
Page 6

Elliot was pulled by his hair, he felt awake but something was off. He was hit with a strong feeling of dread and fear as he looked up at the pale humanoid thing twitching in front of him. It back away as a larger, presumably older, one appeared. Thousands were scattered all over the gray floor, the room he was in was an endless black void of nothing. The things all had the same distinctive features, long arms, long legs, boney body making them look extremely malnutritioned they all had gray clothes over their eyes, like him. His train of thought was interrupted by the larger thing talking.

“You, Elliot, you have not found us. We have come to you. They took away our eyes. Our bodies.” It said with hatred, Elliot opened his mouth to have all of his questions fall out freely. “We need you.”

“No. You hurt innocent people.” Elliot stood up warely, as if he was a newborn deer.

“They are not. They tried to stop us from getting to you. We need your help, Elliot. We need to make a deal-” Elliot had enough courage to cut it off.

“No, I will never work with you.” The thing’s mouth curved into a smile.

“My dear, dear boy, we need you. We need your help. Your the only one who can.” His mother’s voice. He sucked in a breath and nearly choked himself. Elliot is a horrible human, he would never hurt people on purpose, being literal he could never hurt a fly. He’s horrible at being a good human. He’s had a crap go at life. People in his family going missing, deaths of close loved ones, bullies, terrible foster families, clumsy and unlikeable is what he would say.

“Yes, I know about everything. Your a strange one. I can still remember your cries and the sounds of police cars pulling up in front of your own home. You were too young to take anyways.” It waved it’s hand down. “But look at you, ripe and ready for the picking.”

“Why me?” His voice got dark.

“Your eyes. You still have them.” The thing reached out to grab his face.

Page 7

“Elliot has been silent for the past week. He told his cellmate about the implanted dream, Elliot woke up screaming and was frantic to tell someone.” They paused and took a hard look at the other doctors. “Are you sure he’s the right one?”

“Are you doubting my choice?”

“No, sir, of course not. But him? He isn’t anything we were looking for. We need a strong, smart, older person. He’s clumsy, small, frail, and only 19! You need to think about this! He’s way too trusting!” They snapped back as the lead doctor turned around.

“He’s the only one left, we only have him. So send the letter. Right now.” He huffed and folded his arms behind his back. They clutched their clipboard to their chest and stormed off to send the letter.

“Elliot. Elliot.” Gabe looked over at the back of his friend. “Please talk to me, you can’t do this forever.” Elliot looked down and finally caved in.

“I can’t do anything, I’ll just hurt people.” He set his hand on the ground and frowned.

“I won't, and if I do, I’d rather it be me than you-” Their conversation was interrupted by the squeaking of the cart carrying mail. Gabe is the only one who has gotten letters so it was a surprise when Elliot got one. It was in a standard envelope.

“Thanks.” Elliot said as he sat next to Gabriel on his bed.

“Well, what does it say?” Gabe spoke as Elliot’s eyes scanned the neatly folded paper

“‘Dear Elliot Bennett Javis,  
We regret to inform you that we have chosen you to save Harrisburg. We know that it’s a big task, but you are our last chance. You have the life of everyone in the U.S. in your hands. It’s your choice what to do. Bellow is everything that you will need to fight the demons.

From, Anonymous.’” Elliot finished reading the top half as he went and quickly scanned the bottom as Gabe spoke,

“Wow, they really backed you into a corner huh?”

“Yeah, the bottom just tells some more about the thing. Apparently it’s dubbed the Licker and is after everyone in my bloodline. Which is great news. Goes over the whole shpeel about how I’m the only chance, it also has how fast he goes and the weaknesses of him which is unidentified. They say, and I quote, “We’re going to let them out tomorrow around 11, lunch time, if your ready or not. Our team has told everyone and you will be able to face the Licker.” And that’s pretty much it.” Elliot said as he looked up to meet eyes with Gabe.

“Your going to do it right?” Gabe furrowed his eyebrows and put a hand over his mouth.

 

“Do I have a choice really?” Elliot made his mouth as straight as a line as Gabe shook his head.

“Guess not.”

“Let’s go save the U.S.A.”

Page 8

“Are you sure your ready?” Gabe said when they made it to lunch and sat down.

“Can I be honest?” Elliot asked and Gabe nodded. “I’m sure not. I know this is cliché but, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Gabe gave a weak chuckle and looked at the time.

“How close is it?” Elliot let his shoulders fall as he saw all of the guards whip their heads to him.

“It’s showtime. Keep in mind, I’ll be with you every step of the fight.” Elliot looked down as he saw Gabe wrap the same gray cloth that he had on after the first attack, and the same one that all of the Licker’s minions and himself were wearing. Guards came over and held his shoulders as he walked to the front doors into the courtyard. He slowly turned his head to see large windows with inmates crowded around it to see why someone was let into the courtyard at this time. He set his eyes on Gabriel and he smiled at him.

“Are you sure he can do this?” She said giving him a sharp look.

“Yes, Paige, I do.” He batted his eyes to Paige as she crossed her arms.

“Keep in mind, brother, he’s 19.” Paige huffed and looked back to the screen.

“I think he can pull this off, I don’t know how, but I just have a hunch.” He also turned back to the screen to stop his arguing with his sister.

“Tch. A hunch.” She whispered to herself as Elliot turned his head to the sound of metal scraping on the ground.

“I know your here Licker. Come out.” Elliot’s face held a stern facial expression. The trees rustled and the entire group of lickers jumped out and over the fence. Out strode the leader Licker.

“So, Elliot,” His voice held venom. “ You finally decided to stand up to your demons.” Elliot didn’t have a plan whatsoever, so when the Licker pointed at him and a minion flung itself at him, he just took all of the scratches and punches. After awhile it was called off of Elliot he arose with small cuts littering his body, he would surely get bruises after this too.

“You are worthless. You’re alone. Humans, are so fragile-” He send two more as they attacked him, the Licker started talking. “ You have no one, they're gone. And so will you too.”

“It’s your fault why they’re gone. And you’re wrong. About everything. I have friends, and my family is still there, buried under it all, they still are there. Sleeping.” Elliot advanced towards the group after he got up, baring larger and heavily bleeding cuts. The minions backed up as he felt his own skin burning, as if he was burning alive. He closed his eyes and stood still as the burning got hotter. He scratched into the ground as he felt his own bones cracking out of place. He fell to his knees and looked at his hands. His hands were turning into a charred gray his hand was cracking and the skin was peeling apart. Elliot’s ears started ringing as his fingers got longer and larger, his fingernails grew to a disgusting, pointy length. He looked up to the sky and screamed in anguish. He fell to the ground and his breathing slowed, he looked dead. Everyone watching paused, it was as if the world stopped. The Licker walked over to him with a smug look as he put his foot on Elliot’s chest and flipped him over.

“See? Humans are worthless and way too much fragile-” He was cut off as Elliot snapped his eyes open and grabbed his ankle twisting it. The Licker screeched and fell next to him. Elliot got up and stood over him, he looked like the Licker, but was much larger and had charred skin, as he moved, some of the skin flaked and fell off of him, as if his skin was falling apart into burned, small, pices.

“What are you?!” The Licker said in a hushed voice. Elliot put his foot over the Licker’s throat to hold him down. He didn’t care about the Licker scratching his ankle and leg, he could hardly feel it. He could hardly feel anything for that matter.

“I am you, as you are me.” He took his foot off of him and lifted the Licker into the air by his throat, even at the Licker’s size, Elliot was still taller.

“I knew it,” The Licker laughed. “It’s in your blood to be like me.” Elliot growled and squeezed until he stopped moving. The Licker was dropped onto the ground as Elliot stomped on the ground and put one foot on the Licker’s shoulder as a sign of dominance and victory. All of the minions started to melt and some blue, transparent, balls of light shot into the air out of most of the melted minions. Only two were left. Two people were standing where the minions once were.

“Mom? Sister?” They both looked up to the weak voice of Elliot.

Page 9

“That's it, that's all that happened.” Elliot looked down at the floor. He should be happy, he got his mother and his sister back, but Gabe is still rotting away in their cell.

“He wasn't there that day,” Kace said, he was the thief that Elliot saved. “It was me, my partner and that monster. Elliot saved me but couldn't get to my partner fast enough.” Elliot peered up at Kace and frowned as a form of sorry.

“He didn't- he wouldn't kill a thing.” Kace told as he locked eyes with Elliot. With his mother and sister behind him, the judge slammed the gavel on the desk as stood up.

“The defendant is found,” Everyone held their breath. “Innocent.” Everyone cheered, Elliot stood up as the police officer smiled at him and unlocked the handcuffs.

“Congrats, my dude. You got out.” He patted Elliot's back and smiled. Everyone filed out of the building, one man in a flannel turned around and smiled at Elliot.

“Gabe!” Elliot smiled widely and ran at him nearly falling over.

“Good to see you too, kid.” Gabe grunted. He felt his shoulder get wet. “Kid?”

“I'm so happy you got out.” Elliot smiled and sniffed.

“I am too.” Gabe said. “I’m especially excited to be by your side.”

“Hey Gabe?”

“Yeah?” Gabriel answered.

“Ya’ know that dude on the tall desk with the white hair, neck flaps, and meat tenderizer without the tenderizing bits?” Elliot looked into Gabe's eyes.

“A judge?” Gabe's face contorted in confusion.

“Yeah! Them!” Elliot snorted. “He's a jerk, he send two completely innocent people to jail.” Gabe scratched his chin and laughed.

“Guess he doesn't have a good judgement of people?” Gabe did a sad rendition of finger guns at Elliot.

“No.”

“Ehhh? Ehhhhhhhhhh?”

“I'm sick and tired of your crappy puns. Sick and tired of em’!” Elliot threw his hands into the air as his mom and sister came out of the building. He let his arms fall into his thighs and walked away complaining about Gabe's terrible puns.

“Elliot.” Gabe called after him.

“Stay back you terrible, terrible, hideous monster.” Elliot turned around and pointed at Gabriel as he gasped and put a hand on his chest.

“Rude. You are just plain rude, kid.” Elliot walked back to Gabe laughing, he slung an arm around Gabe shoulders and giggled.

“Mom, sis. This is Gabe, my bestie.”

“Hi, it's nice to meet you two.” Gabe smiled and shook both of their hands.

“Okay now that you guys have met, let's go Gabe!” Elliot pulled Gabe's hand and trotted off with his sister and mom behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this because I'm working on a second book so whoopdie-do!


End file.
